


Of Scarves and Skates

by stonyandco



Series: Superheroes, Superhusbands, and Superparents [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyandco/pseuds/stonyandco
Summary: Steve and Tony celebrate Valentine's Day together for the first time in years. It's supposed to be sans kids, but neither is really good at spending time away from them if they don't have to.





	Of Scarves and Skates

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second third prize giveaway story! This one is for @ryuuta28 on tumblr. I hope you like it!

Valentines Day wasn’t a day that Steve and Tony usually put a lot into. They made sure to spend it together if they could, but sometimes Steve had to be on a mission, or Tony had to be somewhere else for Stark Industry stuff, and usually it was more about having fun with it for the kids, so neither of them put a ton of weight on it in their relationship.

This year though, both were in New York, and they hadn’t had a date night in a while, so they decided to do something special this year. Tony was able to get reservations at a surprise restaurant, and Steve talked to May about taking the kids for the night, allowing them to have the night to themselves. With all the kids still being in the single-digit age range, it was still rare for them to have nights to themselves, even if it was usually the team telling them they needed it more than them wanting to take nights away from the kids

“They’re not going to be young forever!” Tony would always say, “Steve and I will have plenty of time to be alone together once they’re older.”

“You’re going to let them leave once they’re adults?” Natasha would always ask, which earned her a glare and a mumbled response about them not needing to move out when there is so much room in the tower already.

For once though, they were going out, and May was more than happy to take the kids for the night, and the kids were thrilled to be having a sleepover together with May, who Peter spent a lot of time with, though for Isabel and Matthew it was less common. Once the kids were dropped off, they headed to the restaurant.

“Are you going to give me a hint about where we’re going for dinner?” Steve asked as Tony drove them.

“Sure. The kids would absolutely hate it if we took them.” Tony grinned, causing Steve to roll his eyes.

“That doesn’t really narrow it down. Maybe like why you made me layer up so much?”

“It wasn’t supposed too. It was just to make sure you knew I’m promising adult food and not mac and cheese or pizza. And it’s snowing! You should be layering up anyway.”

“You say that like there’s something wrong with pizza, Mr. Never wears enough layers even though he’s not the one who’s a super soldier who can’t get sick.”

“Shush Mr. Super-solider. You’re gonna make me cry from picking on me and then that’s going to ruin our night.” Tony joked, which made Steve chuckle.

Tony finally parked the car at the restaurant. Steve looked in and saw that it was extremely crowded. While he understood that it was Valentines Day, and this was absolutely a very nice restaurant on the outskirts of the city, Steve had hoped Tony would find something a bit more private for the night. When Tony looked at him though, glowing with happiness, Steve couldn’t help but just be happy to be spending time with his husband.

“Hi. Reservation for two under Stark.” Tony said to the hostess as they entered. Quickly scanning her papers, she smiled when she saw the names.

“Just one second Mr. Stark,” The hostess said as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. She turned her back to them and mumbled into the phone, saying something that Steve was unable to discern. After a moment, she hung up the phone and smiled at them as she turned around.

“Everything is set up as you asked Mr. Stark. Would you like me to take you to where you are eating or are you okay with taking yourself back?” Before Steve could ask what she had meant by that, Tony was already pulling him away, saying that they’re good, and taking him back outside.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Steve’s mind wondered as Tony lead him behind the restaurant and down a short trail. When he saw it though, his heart melted.

There was a park bench facing a large frozen pond, with a table set in front of it. There was a small canopy over the bench and table, along with a patio heater on either end of the bench, keeping the snow away from where they will be, without taking away the magic of having it around. When Steve moved closer to the table, he saw two places set on the bench, for the couple to sit next to each other instead of across, with a candle lit and food set out for the both of them. A large bouquet of roses was the final touch to the table, as well as other flowers on the edges of the bench that wasn’t covered by the canopy. There was some light music playing from some speakers that Steve wasn’t sure of where it was coming from, but he didn’t question is either. As he was looking at the beautiful setup, he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist and a kiss that was set on his back.

“Do you like it, love?” Tony asked, cuddling his husband a bit from behind.

“It’s amazing babe,” Steve said, taking Tony’s hand to guide them to sit down. They cuddled into each other, kissing a little as they sat down, though it quickly changed to eating the food in front of them.

As they were eating though, even with the heat lamps, Steve noticed that Tony seemed to be shivering a bit. He was pulled in tight to Steve, but that still didn’t take away from how much Tony was trying to stay as curled up as possible. Steve rolled his eyes, knowing his husbands was probably freezing and just not saying anything. Without a word, Steve put his fork down and started to undo his scarf a bit. He moved it to Tony’s neck, but as he started to wrap it around Tony, the scarf fell off of Steve’s neck as well. He tried for another moment, to get the scarf to stay on both of them at the same time, but to no avail.

“Umm… babe?” Tony asked, confused as to what his husband was doing, “Everything good?”

“My scarf isn’t long enough to wrap around both of us.”

“It’s okay, I don’t need it.” Steve rolled his eyes at Tony’s response, before just wrapping Tony up in the scarf himself.

“First of all, you’re cold and I can tell, so don’t say that. Second, it’s just weird because usually they are long enough to cover two people. I do it with the kids all the time.”

Tony just shrugged, not really sure what to say about it.

“Finish your dinner babe. I still got a little extra surprise for you after.” Steve raised his eyebrows in question, but didn’t press on when Tony shook his head, refusing to say anything more. They talked and cuddled more as they finished dinner, looking out on to the frozen pond, looking at the ways the trees hung over it and the pine needles fell on the ice. Eventually, after checking his watch a number of times, Tony pulled Steve up and pulled him over to the pond.

“Time for the last surprise of the night,” Tony says as he pulls out a box. Steve glances inside, and smiles wide as he sees the contents of said box.

“How did I not guess ice skating?”

“Only a genius could have come up with such a creative idea, that’s why,” Tony joked, giving his husband a peck on the lips.

“Oh, of course. But why are there six different sets of them?”

“Well, that part of the surprise sho-“

“Daddy!” Steve turned quickly to see all three of his kids racing towards them, May trailing behind, smiling as well.

“Hey, guys!” Steve said, squatting low so that they could run into his arms and he could hug them all. It may have only been a few hours since he last saw them, but he was still riding the high of a nice dinner with Tony, and the kids being around only added to that.

“Daddy,” Isabel started, “Ms. May said we were going to get to go ice skating tonight. Are we really?”

“That’s right kiddo,” Tony spoke up. “Now come over here so we can get you guys some skates.”

“Can Aunt May come too?” Peter asked, and Tony nodded his head.

“That’s why there are six pairs, and one that would only fit her.” May laughed and thanked him when he handed her the skates. With that, the three adults helped the kids get their skates on. 

As Steve was helping Matt with his skates, he noticed how he seemed to drown in the scarf he wore, and how similar it looked to the one now wrapped around Tony’s neck. Matt had a thing where he liked where scarves that were too big for him, so his were all adult sizes instead of kids, but they were still always on the shorter side.

“Matt? Did you grab my scarf instead of your scarf?” Steve asked, not in accusatory way, but rather curious. Matt quickly nodded.

“I like yours better. It’s softer, and bigger, and more comfy. Also it smells like you, and I like that smell. Except when you’re really sweaty. Then you should probably shower.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh at his son’s response, because how is that not absolutely precious.

“Well that’s fine then. Just ask me next time before you swap, okay?”

“Okay! Can we go skating now?” Steve nodded, helping his son up, and getting them to the edge of the ice with the rest of the family

Matt, being the energizer bunny that he is, skated off right away, with Isabel attempting to chase after him, both in fits of giggles. Peter was holding May’s hand, skating much slower and taking his time to get use to the ice, but still obviously enjoying himself nonetheless. They were still a little a head of Steve and Tony, who were skating a bit behind them, taking in the view of their children having fun.

“Well, I would say tonight has been a successful date night if I do say so myself,” Tony stated.

“Yeah, I don’t think there is anything more I could have asked for.” Steve responded, turning to look at his grinning husband. He bent down a bit to give him a kiss, not being able to hold back as he was so overwhelmed with how happy he felt about tonight. When he pulled back, he smiled as well.

“Be my valentine?” Steve asked, making Tony laugh.

“Of course. You don’t even need to ask. I will always be your valentine.”


End file.
